LineBacker Has a
by Aleunaf Acsis
Summary: Cerita tentang Riku Asakura OC yang ingin mendapatkan hati Shin. Apakah Shin akan menerima hatinya? Maaf kalau ancur!
1. Prolouge

Hai! Namaku Aleunaf Acsis!

Hobiku makan dan tidur! (gak penting)

Ini Fanficku yang pertama jadi harap maklum ya! ^^

**LineBacker Has a…**

**Desclaimer: ****Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

Kita Mulai saja!

Masih ingat episode dimana Shin menolong salah satu fans Sakuraba yang berbadan agak bulat?

Disitulah kejadian ajaib terjadi, wanita berambut sebahu dengan jaket dan juga rok panjang berjalan ke arah dimana Shin sedang menopang fans berbadan bulat itu, dan tidak disangka ternyata fans berbadan bulat itu adalah adik sang wanita yang bisa kita sebut disini Riku Asakura.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan adikku"

Shin terdiam sebentar lalu berkata, "Sama-sama"

Sang adik yang menderita penyakit fans berat Sakuraba langsung mengejar Sakuraba bersama kedua temannya.

Shin masih tetap berdiri disitu bersama Riku, mata Shin terpaku pada kalung yang dilepas dari leher Riku.

"Mau apa wanita ini?", pikir Shin

Riku memakaikan kalung itu ke leher Shin, kalung salib yang indah kini tergantung di leher Shin.

Tentu saja Shin menjadi kaget, apa maksud dari semua ini?

(***)

Kebetulan Sena, Hiruma, dan Kurita memperhatikan dari jauh.

"ternyata itu yang bernama Shin…"

"Benar pendek sialan"

"tapi, siapa wanita yang bersamanya itu?", tanya Sena

Hiruma mulai menjelaskan, "Dia adalah Riku Asakura, wanita yang sekelas denganku"

"Lalu, kenapa dia memakaikan kalung ke Shin?"

"Kekeke… dia tertarik dengan Shin"

"APAAA!", Sena dan Kurita kompak berteriak

"Menurut catatanku Shin adalah pria ke-5 yang dipakaikan kalung oleh Riku, kekeke.. menarik sekali…."

"Apa? Sebanyak itukah pria yang dipakaikan kalung itu oleh Riku?"

"Benar! Pria pertama ada di klub musik seorang vokalis, yang kedua ada di klub drama, yang ketiga di klub sepakbola, yang keempat adalah anak yang rajin sekali berdoa, dan yang kelima adalah Shin. Dan satu lagi, dia itu…."

Belum selesai Hiruma bicara Sena dan Kurita pingsan dengan mulut yang penuh dengan busa….

(***)

"Aku menyukaimu, pakailah terus kalung ini"

"…", Shin hanya menatap Riku dengan wajah yang belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi.

Riku tersenyum dan meninggalkan Shin yang terpaku menatap kalung salib yang diberikannya.

"Shin! Hah… hah…hah… 3 perempuan tadi benar2 gila! Aku terus dikejar, untung aku bisa kembali kesini dengan selamat"

Shin hanya terdiam menatap kalung yang diberikan Riku.

"Ada apa Shin?"

"…tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita rekan pertandingan Deimon melawan Koigahama Cupid"

-Keesokan harinya di ruang klub amefuto-

"Ada apa Hiruma-san? Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?", Riku bertanya.

"Aku ingin kau memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting kepada kami semua yang berada disini…"

"Apa? Itu?", tanya Riku ramah.

"Otot-ototmu"

Hening…

Sorot mata Riku yang ramah berubah tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa Hiruma-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya ingin melihatnya"

Mamori yang tidak senang dengan sikap Hiruma yang memaksa mulai bicara, "Sudahlah Hiruma-kun, kalau dia tidak mau menunjukannya ya jangan dipaksa"

Riku tersenyum ramah ke Mamori, "tidak apa-apa Mamori-san, aku akan menunjukannya"

Seluruh anggota klub amefuto yang lain mulai berkeringat ketika menanti Riku melepas jas hijaunya.

JRENGGGG!

"YA-HA!"

"APA? Ternyata memang benar! Dia ototnya MAX!"

"Kalian sudah melihatnya bukan? Kalau begitu aku pulang"

Rikupun mengambil sepedanya dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"Hiruma-kun, sepertinya dia marah", Mamori terlihat khawatir

"Tidak akan manager sialan! Justru dia akan memberikan kita cerita yang menarik. Kekeke.. Suzuna! Manager sialan! Kalian terus awasi gerak-gerik Riku! Dan juga…Shin"

"HEEE?"

^^ sekian dulu ya…

Maaf kalau terlalu pendek, nanti di episode selanjutnya akan kubuat yang lebih panjang…

Terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca…

Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan! ^^


	2. When the Necklace is Returned

Hai semuanya… saya kembali! (saya Aleunaf -/-)

Terimakasih ya kritik-kritikny yang membangun! YEAH!

(aslinya saya malu sekali, tapi karena masih pemula jadi….saya…)

Hm, saya balas-balas dulu ya reviewnya

YEAH!

**Maharu P Natsuzawa** : Saya memang masih baru, hehe. Terimakasih ya saran-saranya! Saya jadi malu -/-. Nanti saya perbaiki, terimakasih banyak!

**Fitria-AlyssCrimsonCamelia** : Wah, ini memang baru pembukaannya hehe. Terimakasih ya sarannya. Kalau saya sukanya Shin&Diri saya! *ditabok* ^^. Tidak apa-apa kok kalau anda jadi guru saya, ya!

**Chizuru Honsho** : Hehe, terimakasih ya sarannya tentang angka 2. Saya memang kebiasaan nulis sama-sama jadi sama2 *anak pemalas*. Kesalahan yang lain (yang banyak banget) pasti saya perbaiki! Terimakasih banyak ya! ^^

**undine-yaha** : Wahai! Undine-san! Soal summary itu saya baru sadar malam-malam, haha! Berhubung internet di rumah saya lagi lemot banget jadi saya betulinya susah, maaf ya! -/-. Apdet santai = Siap! ^^. Terimakasih ya.

**Kazeyana Fami** : Wah, ShinxWaka juga ya? Saya sepertinya sudah baca punya anda, tapi yang mana ya? *diggampar* ^^. Batesan =Siiiiiaaap! Terimakasih banyak ya…

Kita mulai saja ya!

LineBacker Has a…

Chapter 1

**When the Necklace is Returned**

**Disclaimer : Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

"Hiruma-kun, sepertinya dia marah.", Mamori terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak akan manager sialan! Justru dia akan memberikan kita cerita yang menarik. Kekeke... Suzuna! Manager sialan! Kalian terus awasi gerak-gerik Riku! Dan juga...Shin"

"HEEE?"

"Kenapa aku dan Suzuna sampai harus mengawasi Shin segala?", Mamori bertanya dengan wajah yang panik.

"Sudah! Tidak usah membantah! Lakukan saja perintahku! Cepat berangkat!"

Suzuna tidak terima dengan perintah Hiruma yang belum tentu menguntungkan mereka berdua, "Huh! Dasar raja setan! BWEEEK!"

"Sudahlah Suzuna, daripada kita mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar lebih baik kita laksanakan saja perintahnya.", Mamori berusaha menenangkan.

"Huh! Baiklah!"

(***)

Riku menyusuri jalan dengan sepedanya sambil merenung, tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang berlari menggunakan jaket biru. Orang itu juga mengenakan sarung tangan.

Rikupun menyadari kalau itu adalah pria yang ia pakaikan kalung kemarin, karena dia belum tau siapa namanya iapun bertanya, "Hai! Kau kan yang kemarin, kita belum saling kenal. Namaku Riku Asakura, namamu?"

"Shin"

Riku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shin yang dingin. Riku semakin tersenyum ketika ia menyadari Shin masih memakai kalung yang diberikannya.

"Aku senang sekali...kau masih memakainya...Shin."

"Mmm.. terimakasih kalungnya, cukup bagus. Aku tidak suka membuang-buang pemberian orang, jadi tetap kupakai."

Riku kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau orang yang sangat baik, Shin. Kau berbeda dari 4 orang lain yang...ups!", Riku langsung menutup mulutnya.

"4 orang?", Shin agak penasaran dengan 4 orang yang disebutkan Riku.

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan.."

(***)

"APA? Ternyata selama ini Riku berteman dengan Shin?", Mamori berteriak tidak percaya.

"Shh...Mamo-nee, jangan keras-keras nanti kita ketahuan."

"Huft..baik Suzuna, maafkan aku."

SREK SREK SREK

Mamori dan Suzuna yang mengintai di depan sebuah toko tiba-tiba didatangi oleh Sena, "Ano...Mamori-neechan, Suzuna apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kami sedang mengawasi Riku dan Shin. Tadi kan sudah diberitahukan oleh Hiruma.", jawab Mamori.

"I-i-i iya sih, tapi kenapa kalian sampai harus mengenakan pakaian tentara dan juga menggunakan semak-semak untuk menutupi tubuh kalian? Bukankah itu justru sangat mencolok?"

"Benar juga sih...kalau begitu kami berdua pergi dulu deh..", Suzuna berusaha menghindari Riku dan Shin yang nyaris melihat.

Tapi, semua usaha pelarian Mamori dan Suzuna sudah terlambat... =.="

"...Siapa itu Asakura-san?", tanya Shin yang mukanya sudah kebingungan.

"Um...eh, i..itu sepertinya Mamori, dia sekelas denganku. Tapi, yang dua orang lagi aku tidak mengenalnya. Hm, mereka sedang apa ya? Ah, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku akan pulang, kau akan kemana Shin?"

"Aku akan berlari."

"Waow! Kau pasti sangat sehat ya! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!"

Shin hanya terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan latihan larinya.

(***)

Akhirnya Riku sampai di rumahnya, tetapi ia merasakan ada kejanggalan di bagian pagar rumahnya, ia tidak pernah memasang semak-semak di pagar rumahnya, tetapi sekarang tiba-tiba muncul dua semak-semak yang bergoyang.

"Aneh...", pikir Riku.

Tiba-tiba...

"YA!"

"HA~" =.="

"Mamori-san! Dan um... temannya...Sedang apa kalian disini?", Riku tentu saja kaget dengan kehadiran Mamori dan Suzuna.

"Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu, Riku Asakura!", Suzuna dengan semangat melontarkan kata-kata itu.

"Silahkan..tapi maaf, namamu siapa ya?"

"Namaku Suzuna dan ini Mamo-nee", Suzuna semakin semangat berkata-kata.

"Suzuna, dia sudah tau namaku. Kami sekelas.", Mamori memberitahu Suzuna.

"Um... jadi kalian mau bertanya tentang apa?"

CREK CREK

Suzuna mengarahkan senapan kepada Riku dan mulai bertanya, "Apa hubunganmu dengan LineBacker Ojo, Shin Seijuro?"

"Shin? Oh, aku dan dia baru kenal tadi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Um... begini Riku... kami..."

SET!

Belum selesai Mamori berbicara Suzuna sudah menariknya pergi dari rumah Riku. Riku hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan bingung, setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

-Keesokan harinya...masih di ruang Klub Amefuto-

Tok Tok Tok, "Permisi! Hiruma-san! Mamori-san! Boleh aku masuk?".

*perhatian : dia tidak memanggil Kurita karena tidak dekat*

Mamori menyambut Riku dengan ramah, "Silahkan Riku! Masuk saja!".

"Ada perlu apa cewek berotot?", Hiruma menyambut Riku dengan sebutan barunya yang membuat Riku kesal.

"Hei! Apa-apaan nama itu?"

"Maafkan dia ya Riku, dia memang suka menghina orang", Mamori berusaha menjelaskan.

"Baiklah..aku ingin kau menunjukan kepadaku dimana sekolah Shin berada Hiruma-san"

Semua yang ada di ruang klub Amefuto itu langsung kaget.

"Kekeke... sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan menanyakannya cewek berotot! Ini! Jalan menuju sekolah Shin ada di kertas ini, semuanya lengkap, jadi kau tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi kepada orang-orang sekitar.."

"Baiklah, terimakasih Hiruma-san."

Riku pergi tanpa pamit dan langsung meluncur dengan sepedanya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu masih bengong dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Riku. Mereka sangat penasaran tentang hubungan Riku dengan Shin. Apakah mereka...kita lihat saja nanti ^^

(***)

Riku terus melajukan sepedanya sambil sesekali melihat ke kertas yang diberikan Hiruma. Akhirnya, Rikupun menemukan sebuah bangunan besar yang cukup mengerikan, ditambah lagi dia menemukan bangunan itu pada malam hari. Di kertas yang diberikan Hiruma terdapat gambar bangunan besar yang seram dengan petir diatasnya. Rikupun langsung yakin kalau bangunan mengerikan yang ditemukannya malam itu adalah sekolahnya Shin, iapun memberanikan diri masuk kedalam sekolah itu. Lalu ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang lampunya masih menyala dan banyak orang di dalamnya, ia mencoba masuk ke ruangan itu.

Riku langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu tanpa basa basi, "Permisi...apakah Shin ada disini?"

Ternyata di ruangan itu Shin sedang latihan dengan barbelnya. Dia terdiam sebentar, memakai bajunya, lalu keluar bersama Riku.

Anggota tim Amefuto yang lain masih bingung dengan kehadiran seorang perempuan dari sekolah Deimon. Mereka semuapun mempunyai jalan pikiran yang sama…

Mengintip

(***)

"Ada apa Asakura-san?"

"Um…aku hanya ingin menceritakan kepadamu tentang 4 orang yang sempat kusebutkan kemarin."

Hening~~~

"Jadi begini Shin, 4 orang itu adalah pria yang pernah kupakaikan kalung salib yang sekarang kau pakai. Mereka semua langsung senang ketika kupakaikan kalung salib itu, tapi, tidak sampai sehari mereka semua sudah melepasnya. Hanya kau yang tidak melepaskan kalung itu sampai sekarang Shin."

Hening...

"Kau tau...kau berbeda dari 4 orang itu..dan kurasa...aku...mencintaimu. Aku bukan hanya sekedar suka padamu karena kau baik mau menolong adikku. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu...Shin."

Shin sangat kaget. Dia terdiam sesaat, lalu ia melepas kalung salib yang dipakainya. Ia memegang tangan Riku, dan meletakan kalung itu di tangan Riku yang terbuka.

Mata Riku megarah kepada kalung itu, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa...aku menyukai wanita mungil yang ada di Timku, Wakana..."

Riku semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Shin, "Siapa itu Wakana?"

"Dia adalah manager Timku, aku sudah menyukainya dari dulu" 

Semua anggota tim yang mengintip termasuk Wakana langsung kaget mendengar ucapan Shin yang begitu serius. Wajah Wakana memerah, ia tidak menyangka karena selama ini Shin menyukainya.

"Shin...", Riku masih tidak percaya.

Angin yang berhembus kencang membuat rambut Riku yang agak ikal menutupi wajahnya, perlahan air mata mengalir ke pipinya. Shin mengarah pergi untuk kembali ke ruang latihannya, tapi...

"Shin!", Riku memanggil.

(***)

Fyuh...

Sekian dulu ya...

Bagaimana menarik tidak? Hehhe.. kalau masih banyak kesalahan silakan kritiknya! Terimakasih!

Yang sudah review terimakasih banyak ya! Saya terharu *lebai* ^^

Saran juga boleh lho…


	3. At last everything has gone…

Hai semuanya..

Maaf ya lanjutannya agak telat…

Saya sakit soalnya *alesan*

Kali ini saya menulis fic terakhir ShinXWaka...

Buat yang udah ngereview, Terimakasih banyak ya!

Terutama senpai-senpai yang dengan senang hati memebrikan nasehat, makasih *nyembah-nyembah*

Saya balas dulu ya reviewnya

**undine-yaha** : hai jugan undine-san! Soal humor saya memang payah buatnya, tapi kalo dibilang sama undine-san humornya sudah dapet saya berterimakasih sekali….

**Fitria-AlyssCrimsonCamelia** : Riku kenapa senpai? Saya apdet cepat kalo lagi niat aja hehhe, komen yang lainnya terimakasih banyak ya senpai!

**Chizuru Honsho** : maaf ya Honsho-san, nanti di fic selanjutnya saya bikin yang bener-bener ShinxWaka deh. Wah, saya memang kurang informasi, makasih ya ralatnya. Terimakasih banyak!

**Raiha Laf Qyaza** : Haha! Saya kan suka bikin kejutan! *plak* terimakasih banyak ya reviewnya!

Kita mulai saja ya!

LineBacker Has a…

Chapter 2

**At last everything has gone…**

**Disclaimer : Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

"Shin!", Riku memanggil.

Angin yang berhembus semakin kencang, Riku memegang kedua pipi Shin dan mencium bibir Shin. Seluruh anggota tim Ojo tersentak, terutama Wakana. Wajahnya yang merah padam semakin panas melihat Shin dan Riku berciuman. Setelah beberapa detik Riku melepaskan ciumannya dan pergi dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk. Shin memegang bibirnya lalu menghapus ciuman Riku dengan kausnya.

-Keesokan harinya, di ruang klub amefuto-

"Bagaimana cewek berotot? Apakah kau sudah menemui Shin?", Hiruma langsung menyodorkan pertanyaan yang membuat hati Riku tersayat-sayat.

"Sudah, aku sudah menemuinya…Hiruma-san, aku ada satu permintaan. Minggu depan kalian bertanding melawan Ojo bukan? Aku ingin ikut bertanding!"

Hiruma kaget, ia lalu menutup matanya sambil berkata, "Hmph! Darimana kau tahu soal pertandingan itu cewek berotot?"

Telunjuk Riku mengarah ke Sena yang sedang gemetaran.

"Hmm, baiklah! Manager sialan! Siapkan seragam untuk cewek berotot ini!", perintah Hiruma.

"Tapi Hiruma-kun, apakah kau yakin? Dia ini wanita lho!", Mamori berusaha memperigatkan Hiruma yang seenaknya memasukkan seorang wanita untuk bermain amefuto.

"Tidak apa-apa Mamori-san, aku pasti bisa membantu tim kalian menang melawan Ojo."

"Baiklah Riku, aku akan memberikanmu seragam besok.", Mamori sudah tidak bisa menghalangi Riku untuk ikut bermain.

(***)

Di tempat latihan Ojo Wakana menghampiri Shin dan membawakan minum untuknya, "Ini, air untukmu."

"Terimakasih.", Shin menjawab sekedarnya.

Melihat wajah Shin Wakana jadi teringat kejadian semalam yang membuat wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Wakana sebenarnya ingin berbicara dengan Shin tentang kejadian semalam, tapi ia sangat takut mengingat badannya yang sangat mungil. Tapi, karena rasa ingin tahunya yang sangat besar iapun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Um...apakah yang kemarin itu pacarmu?"

Shin menghancurkan botol berisi air yang diberikan oleh Wakana dan berkata, "Bukan, dia bukan siapa-siapa."

"Oh, begitu ya? Kalau begitu silakan lanjutkan latihanmu...", Wakana langsung pergi meninggalkan Shin yang kembali latihan dengan wajah yang merah padam karena dia kembali membayangan kejadian semalam.

(***)

-DevilBats sedang latihan-

"Hei cewek berotot! Ayo terus lari! Dimana kecepatanmu! Ayo terus!"

TAR TAR TAR!

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan terlalu memaksa Riku!", Mamori mulai memarahi Hiruma.

"Sudahlah manager sialan! Dia yang mau ikut pertandingan melawan Ojo. Kekeke."

"Huh! Ya sudahlah! Terserah kau saja!" 

-Di hari pertandingan-

"Saatnya defense! Hei cewek berotot! Kini giliranmu! YA-HA!"

Seorang pemain dengan nomor punggung 97 memakai helmnya lalu menuju ke lapangan.

"Siapa itu yang bernomor punggung 97?", Otawara bertanya sambil mengorek-ngorek hidungnya. Sungguh menjijikan.

Komentator : "Rupanya Deimon memiliki pemain baru bernomor punggung 97! Siapakah pemain baru itu? Apakah kemampuannya?"

Riku berjalan menuju lapangan.

Ojo Offense, Riku bersiap-siap menjatuhkan Takami, tapi ia dihalang-halangi oleh Shin. Riku terus berlari tanpa gentar dan menjatuhkan Shin dengan sekuat tenaganya, lalu diteruskan dengan menjatuhkan Takami. Walaupun bola berhasil dilemparkan, tetapi hasil lemparannya buruk.

Shin bangun dan membetulkan sarung tangannya, lalu ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan lembut. Ia mendapati pemain bernomor punggung 97 sedang berdiri di belakangnya, "Shin….". Shin merasa tidak percaya mendengar suara itu, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Riku. Air mata Riku mulai mengalir.

(***)

"YA-HA! Kita menang! Ini juga berkatmu cewek berotot!"

"Heheh, terimakasih. Aku senang sekali bisa ikut bermain.", Riku berbicara dengan senyum yang dipaksa. Sebenarnya dia sedikit sedih dengan reaksi Shin yang langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya di lapangan tadi.

"Riku, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat sedih.", Mamori bertanya dengan nada yang khawatir. "Iya nih, Kak Riku kenapa?", Suzuna juga ikut-ikutan bertanya. "Mamori-san, dan Suzuna ayo ikut aku.", Riku mengajak Mamori dan Suzuna untuk berbicara di sebuah restoran siap saji. Mamori dan Suzuna meminjam sepeda yang disediakan di sekolah.

(***)

"APPAAAAA? Jadi begitu?", Mamori dan Suzuna berteriak dengan kompak. Riku menceritakan semua kejadiannya dengan Shin dan juga Wakana yang disukai oleh Shin sejak lama.

"Riku, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, menurutku lebih baik kamu jangan mengganggu mereka. Toh kan masih banyak pria lain.", Mamori mencoba menasehati. "Tidak akan! Dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang sangat berbeda! Aku tidak mau berhenti menyukainya!", Riku tetap berkeras hati untuk menyukai Shin. "Tapi Kak Riku...", Suzuna juga mencoba berbicara dengan Riku , tetapi Riku langsung pergi meninggalkan restoran itu, menyambar sepedanya dan pergi ke sekolah Ojo.

(***)

Riku sampai disana. Iapun pergi ke tempat yang sama ketika Shin sedang latihan berasama anggota klub Amefuto yang lainnya. "Permisi, aku ingin bertemu Shin", Riku memberanikan dirinya. Shin lalu memakai kausnya lalu pergi keluar, tapi kali ini dia membawa Wakana juga bersamanya.

"Mau apa kemari?", Shin memulainya dengan bertanya.

Riku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Shin, tapi ia jadi tidak enak ketika melihat Wakana bersamanya, "Um... Shin...aku...aku...aku..."

Shin sudah tidak sabar menunggu kata-kata yang keluar secara lengkap dari mulut Riku, iapun langsung memengang tangan Wakana lalu Shin menciumnya.

"S-shin...", Riku terbelalak tidak percaya.

Diapun pergi sambil menangis.

(***)

Setelah Riku pergi Shin melepaskan ciumannya lalu, "Shin...? apa yang..."

"Aku menyukaimu...dari dulu...ehm...", Shin berkata demikian dengan wajah yang memerah. Setelah berkata demikian Shin kembali ke ruang latihannya.

(***)

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi...", ucap Riku.

(***)

"Hai Riku! Selamat pagi!", sapa Mamori.

"Selamat pagi Mamori-san!"

"Kau kenapa lagi Riku? Kok makin terlihat cemas?...Shin kah?"

"Mm...", Riku menjawab dengan nada yang malas.

"Sudahlah Riku, mau aku bantu carikan pria lain yang lebih keren dari Shin?"

"Tidak usah Mamori-san, terimakasih sudah mencoba menghiburku."

Setelah mengobrol sebentar Riku langsung pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

"Riku! Tunggu!"

-Di kelas Mamori-

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Riku. Semoga dia baik-baik saja.", batin Mamori.

-Pulang sekolah-

Riku kembali menuju ke Ojo, kali ini dia memanggil Shin dan Wakana, bukan hanya Shin. Lalu, sebelum ia kembali pulang ia memberikan secarik kertas kecil yang berisi :

_Shin...Wakana...aku minta maaf kepada kalian, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada kalian. Maukah kalian menuju ke atap sekolah Deimon untuk menemuiku? Aku sangat mengharapkan kedatangan kalian..._

_Aku tunggu nanti malam_

_-Riku Asakura-_

-Malam hari-

Shin dan Wakana sudah tiba di atap sekolah Deimon, tiba-tiba muncul suara yan memanggil nama mereka, "Shin! Wakana! Kemari!"

Rupanya itu adalah suara Riku yang meminta mereka untuk mengobrol dengannya sebentar.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, aku hampir putus asa dan berniat untuk pulang ketika kalian belum datang tadi. Hahahaha."

"Langsung saja Asakura-san. Kau mau apa membawa kami kesini?", Shin mulai tidak sabaran.

"Hei! Sabar dulu! Kalian kan baru datang, kenapa tidak istirahat sejenak dan mengobrol denganku?"

"Baik Asakura-san kami akan mengobrol denganmu.", Wakana berkata dengan ramah.

(***)

-Setelah mereka selesai mengobrol-

"Hei! Setelah obrolan yang lumayan panjang ini kalian pasti haus! Aku ambilkan minum dulu ya! Tasku ada di sana! Tunggu sebentar!", Riku berusaha menawarkan Shin dan Wakana minum.

"Baik! Terimakasih banyak ya Asakura-san!", Wakana kembali menerima tawaran Riku. Sedangkan Shin hanya terdiam. Dari tadi yang mengobrol memang hanya Riku dan Wakana. Shin sudah merasakan ada yang aneh dari sikap Riku, ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu.

"Ini dia minumnya!"

Ketika Shin menoleh ke arah Riku, dia sangat kaget ketika Riku hendak menghunuskan sebuah pisau ke arah Wakana. Dengan sigap Shin langsung melindungi Wakana, dan akhirnya dialah yang terkena tusukan maut dari Riku. Shin sudah terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Tch! Aku tidak menyangka Shin, ternyata kau begitu mencintai gadis ini sehingga kau melindunginya!", Mata Riku mulai berubah.

"KYAAAAA!", Wakana berteriak ketakutan. Shin ingin menolong tapi dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk bangun.

CRAAAAAT

Darah mulai bermuncratan ke wajah Riku yang sedang menikmati aksinya membunuh Wakana dan Shin. Setelah selesai dia merenung sebentar, melihat kedua tangannya dan...

"A-a-a-apa yang sudah kulakukan?...ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku ini?", Riku melihat perbuatan tangannya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia berteriak dengan keras dan pergi ke bagian tepi atap sekolah Deimon, lalu...

BRUKKK!

(***)

"Ada apa ini?", Mamori bertanya-tanya kebingungan. Dia menerobos kerumunan orang dan melihat mayat seorang gadis yang terkapar dengan banyak darah di bagian tangan dan wajahnya.

"R-r-r-riku..."

_**Maafkan aku Mamori-san, **__**seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataanmu...**_

_**THE END**_

Akhirnya! Cerita ini selesai!

Maaf ya sudah mengubah genre cerita dengan seenaknya!

Ceritanya penuh kejutan tidak?

Maaf ya kalau agak sadis, Maaf *membungkuk*

Mungkin ceritanya agak mirip dengan cerita yang lain. Maaf-maaf.

Review dipersilahkan!

Kritik dan saran silahkan diberikan!

Sekali lagi maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak kurang bagus... /


End file.
